


Back Office Girl

by Ratirez



Category: Chalet Girl (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratirez/pseuds/Ratirez
Summary: Kim is cranky; Georgie is playful, and helpful in a creative way. In other words, they have kinky sex with very little justification. Who needs justification, anyway?Can pretty much be read as an original story, without ever watching the movie. The premise is as follows - a girl wants to snowboard, but can't because of constant snowfall (it's very dangerous for a number of reasons). Her sexually adventurous roommate is fed up with all the funk.
Relationships: Kim Mathews/Georgie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Back Office Girl

**Author's Note:**

> In place of a funny historical sidebar. "Back Office Girl" is the piece I previously described (see end notes) as "a 'Chalet Girl' fanfic with Kim and Georgie having sexy anal times (there is a strap-on there)". On point or not? Methinks yes!

It kept snowing. Day in and day out it kept snowing, and snowing, and snowing, with some more snowing thrown in for good measure.

After a week of this, Kim found herself tired, bored, and just generally in a bad mood. As always, very much alone in the late evening, she gave up on doing anything of interest to pass time and tried to sleep, but couldn't, which was annoying, since she actually wanted to. Or at least she'd thought so, before changing into her pajamas and getting into bed.

Sleep, of course, refused to make an appearance. Because why would it.

When Georgie came back, surprisingly early tonight, Kim has been on the verge of throwing a tantrum from tossing and turning for what felt like hours.

She couldn't hold back a snide remark, "Let me guess, you finally got someone new to sleep with, and it just happens to be yourself?"

Upon hearing this Georgie switched on the light.

"Well, aren't you a sight to behold!"

"Oh, shut up...!" Kim shielded her eyes with a hand. It didn't help, forcing her to roll over and bury her face in her pillow.

There were sounds of clothes rustling, things moving, drawers opening and closing, a bed squeaking, and a million others. For the lack of something better to do, she tried to guess what each of them meant. Getting ready for bed was always a complicated process for Georgie. Surprisingly enough, it didn't seem annoying anymore, just familiar.

After a while silence descended. Kim sighed into the pillow, steeling herself for a long, grueling night. Then she felt someone sitting down beside her.

That was new.

She glanced over her shoulder and instantly noticed that Georgie changed into a very frivolous nightie. Which was also new. Come to think of it, Kim has never seen her in a nightie before. Occasions _other_ than simply sleep called for those.

"What do you want?"

"For you to snap out of it, for starters."

"Out of what?"

"All this," Georgie made a gesture encompassing the whole of Kim. "This depression, PMS, or whatever it is."

"I'm not having PMS!"

"See, babes, that's denial."

"I'm not! And it's not!"

"Too bad, since that'd at least be an explanation for what's happening."

"Nothing's happening." Since Kim still looked back, her neck was beginning to hurt. She let her head fall back down on the pillow. "Go away."

"No. And if nothing is happening, then something ought to."

Georgie's voice was oddly cheerful. That really should have been a warning, but Kim still would have never anticipated what came next.

Hands slipped under her blanket and traveled from her thighs to her shoulders in a long, intimate caress. Even through the pajamas it spread delectable goosebumps everywhere it reached, so Kim, as startled as she was, didn't pull away. Actually, she thought she moaned slightly. Her face suddenly became hot.

Georgie stroked her back again, then went a bit lower and squeezed gently.

Copping quite a fine feel of her arse!

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kim finally jumped, turning on her side and away from the demanding hands.

"Being a good friend."

"In what way!? I'm not gay!"

"Great, 'cause neither am I!" Georgie smiled innocently.

"Then what's up with the fondling!?" Shock sent all the usual witty comments on a prolonged vacation.

"Y'know, just fooling around."

"Huh?" Increasingly at a loss, Kim did her best to ignore a note of rising panic. Only a small note, anyway, nothing in particular to worry about there. Right?

"You desperately need it, and I wouldn't mind some girl-on-girl firsthand experience. Or should I say, some me-on-you hands-on experience!" Georgie laughed, a throaty sound full of mirth and promise.

 _Right_...?

"Oh, come on, babes, we can't have you as such a killjoy _all the time_. No idea what weighs you down, but a quality romp does wonders! It's not gonna get weird, I swear."

Kim opened her mouth and froze, speechless.

Georgie took it as a cue to carry on, coming close. Her embraces started slow and intimate. Kim's first instinct had been to shake them off, but it felt so good she hesitated... She hadn't had much time for relationships, what's with her mother's death and her dad being out of work. She's been busy taking care of matters. She didn't even realize important parts of her life were missing.

Kim hesitated, and soon it was too late. She couldn't muster the will to stop once things really heated up in a jumble of touches, shuffles, and limbs.

The blanket ended up crumpled beneath them, their legs intertwined, their embrace tight. Kim discovered herself suddenly small, and found it exciting. Before now she didn't quite notice that Georgie was a full head taller, not to mention all enticing aromas and smooth curves, soft and warm, and nice. It came with surprising ease to relax in her arms, melting into a tender kiss that tasted like strawberries.

Soon, Georgie's nightie got rolled up to her waist, exposing total lack of any knickers, while Kim's pants somehow got pulled down to her thighs, flaunting her bare bottom. Fingertips fluttered between her legs. She gasped, and then everything became a hot multicolored blur of moans and pleasure permeated with the smell of sex.

She didn't remember how she wound up on her knees leaning on a wall, its plaster cool under her cheek. She was so wet...! She has never been this wet in her life, and still Georgie used something extra. The caresses never stopped, sleek and wonderful, and Kim longed to move her thighs farther apart, but the sheets were in the way. It would require standing up, which was just too much work right now.

She shamelessly pushed herself on Georgie's fingers, moving with them, wanting more and taking more. A sheen of moisture covered her.

Then Georgie rubbed her bumhole, and it felt as though an electric shock went through her entire body. No one's ever...! She didn't... It wasn't... _Oh God!_

"Hey...!"

"Don't worry, babes. It's okay."

Kim bit her lower lip. Everything happening right now went so beyond outrageous! Yet she lacked the strength to stop it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to stop it... She never played with herself there, and now wondered why, because every touch made her shudder in delight.

"Like it?"

"Yes..."

The naughty rubbing didn't cease. She couldn't help but move her hips against Georgie's fingers between her cheeks. Those worked restlessly, exploring the puckered flesh, getting to know every inch, every detail, every intimate secret her body had to offer. Everything, everything...! It was the dirtiest, lewdest thing Kim has ever experienced! And yet so unbelievably, knee-meltingly _good_. Strength or no strength, she didn't even try to stop it. Oh, how would she face Georgie tomorrow...?

"Ready for more?"

More!? There was _more_?

"No!"

"Get ready, then. You're not gay, and boys always want to shove it in your bum."

"You're the expert," Kim snapped back.

There was a sharp, quite noticeable slap on her bottom. She cried out in surprise.

Georgie leaned closer, her body pressing into Kim's side in a one-armed embrace while her sleek finger pushed inside. Kim tensed involuntary at the intrusion, but it went in despite the resistance, eliciting a gasp of pain.

"Ah...! Oh my _God_ , Georgie!"

"Hush. Just relax."

"I _cannot_ believe you did that...!"

Georgie whispered a wonderfully dirty comment filled with words like "backsides", "stuck-up", and "hot" in her ear, and Kim came before she even heard the punchline, right when another knuckle brushed past her taut entrance in a slow rotating motion. She felt the intruding digit intimately as her muscles gripped it, contracting erratically. Shivers of pleasure made her slid down on the bed, her breath heavy and skin burning.

The finger slipped out carefully, the friction making Kim jerk a little as the aftershocks of orgasm ran through her.

"Good girl. Wait there for a minute."

As if she could do anything else. She could barely lift an eyelid. Whatever else might be going on in that blond head, any energy to care about it abandoned Kim. She didn't even turn to look for a minute or two, content to bathe in her lazily flowing bliss.

Well, it proved to be short-lived.

All things considered, Georgie looked fairly nice naked, with her waist slim, legs long, breasts perky, and hips round. Everything a fine addition to her big eyes and pretty face, framed calculatingly by golden locks. But what instantly seized Kim's attention was a frilly pink strap-on attached to a harness hugging those smooth thighs.

Rolling onto her side, she instinctively curled her legs halfway up to her stomach. She didn't appreciate where this was going.

"Georgie, no."

"What, no snappy retort?"

"Just no."

Georgie grinned quite a predatory grin that practically declared, _'We'll see'_.

"I get the sense you're not done yet." She placed her knee on the bed, a bottle in her hand.

"I'm not doing _that_."

With motions slow and deliberate Georgie crawled on top of her. Despite any voiced refusal, Kim made no attempt to protest or pull away. A buzz vibrated through her, washing over her skin in waves of heat and causing her chest to become too small for her heart. Her breath caught.

A pleasant weight pressed her into the sheets, Georgie's body feeling soft and welcoming save for the sex toy forced between them, all hard and obvious. Remaining on her side, Kim found it unceremoniously squeezed against her thigh as Georgie at last settled, locking their awkward position.

"Sure about not doing it, babes?" A playful whisper.

"Yes." Simple answers, Kim reckoned, since her throat suddenly went completely dry.

"Really sure?"

"Where did you even get that...?"

"I always wanted to use one. And finally, a taker! Guys can be such prudes, you noticed?" Georgie giggled.

"Gee, I wonder why!"

"Me too!"

It was _so_ not going well. Kim's already got a vivid picture of where things were quite likely to end up. Many successive pictures, actually, in full color, making an alluring imaginary film. She squirmed, though there wasn't much space available.

"Leaving already?"

"I, uh, can't."

"Do you want to?" Georgie's voice went an octave lower.

Kim sighed shakily, giving up.

"No."

Georgie laughed, sliding behind to spoon her. Her hands traveled down to take part in something that was leaving cool wet traces here and there on Kim's thighs and buttocks.

She sighed heavier, "Are you lubing it up?"

"How else would I shag you with it?"

"Eww."

"Do you prefer 'poke'? I remember you liking that one. Or maybe 'bang'? 'Cause I can do both of those, too!"

"How about none, nada, zilch? Heard any one of these words or shall we consult a dictionary?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll manage. Judging by what we have here," with only a slight rustling of the sheets as a warning Georgie ran a finger over her folds, "we're doing all of the above and more."

The touch was light as a feather, yet Kim gasped and shuddered, her body betraying her. No way to deny that she was just as wet as when they'd started.

Georgie took her hand and pulled it down to the polyester straps and the slick shaft of the toy attached to them. Curling her fingers around it, Kim made a small back and forth motion as though it were the real thing. Should she worry about the size...? Or how cold and solid it felt...?

"Put it in yourself."

"Where...?"

"Wherever you want."

She hesitated. Unexpected excitement coiled through her, quelling any fears, small as they were, and leaving delightfully charged pangs in its wake. Georgie stroked her bottom, chilly sleek digits sneaking between the cheeks. They were quick to find the opening they were looking for, massaging the lube into it and eliciting needy, shameless whimpers. Kim didn't care. She never fantasized about anal before, but now just the thought set her body aflame, threatening climax without doing the deed.

Warm lips brushed her ear. "There, babes. You want it there. It'll be _fun_!"

She obeyed, lining the strap-on up and fixing the tip against herself so it wouldn't slip out of place. It felt odd, uncomfortable and thrilling at the same time, sending shivers down her spine. The skin around the entrance seemed to burn against the cool plastic. Kim couldn't believe she got roped into for real doing it...! Everything had to be Georgie's fault!

"You're such a pain in the backside- Ouch!" An impatient thrust followed the moment she removed her hand.

"Sorry."

That blonde hussy at least showed the sense of sounding guilty!

"Pain in _my_ backside," huffed Kim through gritted teeth.

"You okay?"

No, she wanted to say, you want to stick a stupid fake cock up my arse, and it bloody hurts when you jam it in like that! But those words didn't exactly ring true.

"I'm fine. Go on..."

Thankfully, Georgie refrained from commentary, since Kim has already found herself steadily reddening as it was. The toy was nudging at her, rubbing against the circle of delicate flesh, and she concentrated intently on letting it in, every sensation distinct and acute. It was much bigger than a finger, and her body instinctively attempted to close up, to reject the intrusion. She teased her lower lip between her teeth, drawn in by the game of opposing desires. She wanted it inside, yet, unconsciously, resisted.

Kim shut her eyes, and rolled her hips slowly, meeting the steady pressure of the toy. She was intimately aware of the tip gradually brushing past her ring of muscle, forcing it apart bit by bit. Just the tip, not even fully in yet, but causing her to mewl nonetheless. Her heart raced. How huge would the entire thing feel...?

She could do it.

Kim bit her knuckle. A mortifying idea occurred to her.

She pushed out gingerly, the sensation embarrassingly familiar and at the same time new as the toy at last softly popped in, her walls forced apart to accommodate its girth.

"Ahhh...!"

"There, love. No longer a virgin at your back office."

Taking deep breaths, Kim held still. She needed a moment to get used to this. Her stretched rim twitched around the plastic, trying to expel what clearly refused to go away. The presence foreign, and hard, and big, and _wrong,_ it captured her attention whole. Yet she couldn't stop. Not now, not on the verge of... She yearned for release, arousal wet between her thighs despite the weirdness of it all. Dirty, oh yes, but dear God, did it turn her on!

"You okay?" Georgie kissed her neck.

"Move..." let Kim out without thinking, and blushed furiously, realizing what she'd said.

"Like it in your bum?" A hot, playful whisper. "Uptight sure comes with a nice bonus."

Unexpected excitement surged at the words, and Kim whimpered, jerking her hips to take the toy deeper, tingles alighting her nerves. She was ready. O-oh, she was _ready_...!

"Want more?"

"Please, yes...!"

Georgie pressed snugly against her back, breasts nice and firm, nipples stiff, a hand inching lavishly up Kim's stomach to complete the hug. The advance of the toy, obliging before, turned assertive, demanding surrender, coercing her into accepting more and more of it with each consecutive motion. Growing rigid, she brought her chin to her chest, the invasion a raw scrape despite the lube and smooth plastic texture, but electrifying all the same.

She felt decidedly penetrated.

 _Shagged_.

Kim clutched Georgie's arm with both hands and lifted it to her chest as a support to drive herself on the strap-on down to the hilt, air escaping between her gritted teeth in a barely perceptible hiss.

"Oh, babes, you're such a natural at this...!"

"Shut up...! Move!"

Georgie did, hips hitting Kim's buttocks with rising speed.

No longer cold, the toy slid across her walls, its strokes blending into each other, all very different from the stimulation she was used to. Leading her along, goading, but not quite giving... Not yet, not before she truly earns the one thing she so badly wanted - and Kim strived and strived, working herself to sweat and beyond.

She squeezed her feet together, tension making her toes angle upward. Her legs ached longingly, bringing her closer, promising release. There was a rhythm there, a wave of movement swelling into movement she could ride higher and higher to climb the crest. To balance on the edge, breaths ragged and body shaking, until it becomes unbearable, uncontainable... She strained, grinding her hips against the jerky thrusts.

Skin damp with perspiration, Georgie was panting behind her, all taunting forgotten.

Going in and out, the toy created wonderful friction. The muscles of her opening throbbed deliciously, but what incited Kim most took place deeper. She remained intensely tender there, and with every push, with every shift of her limbs places otherwise completely beyond her awareness became the center of her attention. It mixed discomfort with pleasure, odd angles provoking gasps and shudders. It felt almost painful, but never quite so. It stretched her, filled her, and made her desperate for more. The pace that would've been too rough only moments ago now seemed barely - if at all - satisfying.

Kim basked in the sheer naughtiness of Georgie having her up the bum, and with something so offensively blatant as a strap-on dildo, no less. Just the thought spread jolts of delight throughout her entire being. Enticed her to go faster and faster yet.

Their harmony faltered, teetering on the brink, then shattered, destroyed by greedy need. She cared not, already overwhelmed. Spasms rocked her, the orgasm a tide of liquid heat that ebbed just to surge anew, its sweet torment fresh and exhausting. Kim lost her sense of time. She couldn't say how long it's been, and still it wasn't stopping, flooding her perception with primal bliss. Swept in its wake, she was reduced to a moaning, quivering mess, the only certainty in her world a large, hard strap-on thrusting deep into her bottom, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Kim bucked and trembled, the world blurring before her eyes, her body moving on its own, skin almost vibrating, and sight alight. The peak consumed her, pure and undiluted, and _lasting_ , much lengthier than she had for a while. She was taken by it, and it was hers to take. To revel in until its every drop's been spilled and she collapsed, spent.

She rode it out. Kim rode it out six ways to Sunday, and the end came no sooner than she wished, the toy inside still, fitted tightly in her now pleasantly sore bum, the little shifts and bumps a welcome remembrance.

She lay on twisted sheets, exhausted and content, all worries swept away, and listened to Georgie's breathing slowly, steadily leveling. They shared in silent afterglow, sweat mixed and heat abating to simply warmth.

"You know, you can be pretty fun when you stop worrying for a second."

"Nope, don't know. I'm always quite fun," Kim smiled, not turning back.

"Ha. Ha. Don't you wish." Georgie began to disentangle herself, the toy dislodging slightly and causing an instant twinge of loss.

"No, wait!"

The fidgeting stopped.

"Wanna keep it in?" The question carried an audible smirk.

"Yeah..."

"I always knew you were a back office girl!"

Instead of an answer Georgie got a bite on her arm strong enough to leave teeth marks, and the following yelp did wonders for Kim's already rather improved mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one was a strange little piece of fanfiction. I worked on it for years, adding a sentence or two here and there after writing the first few pages and sketching out the ending in, like, a couple of days. Somewhere along the way I started to really obsess over polishing it, making sure there are no similar turns of phrase beyond what's already a common language structure, no tautologies beyond what's intended, no out-of-character dialogue (internal POV included), no ridiculous epithets, no IKEA erotica, etc.  
> True, in explicit works you do wanna be somewhat on the nose, stating plainly what you would've left to imagination or at least obfuscated in other types of fiction, but I don't like being too primitive with it. Sure, "the rod penetrated 15 inches of her/his anal passage and made him/her squirt" does the job, but it's hardly the best you can do, and at some point you need to put it behind you (unless it's a satiric remark or somesuch).  
> I am rather satisfied with the way "Back Office Girl" turned out from the technical standpoint, but I freely admit that I overdid it by a large margin. I'm sure there still are some blips left, and a dozen more wouldn't have made much of a difference. Not to mention that in the grand scheme of things a fanfic is just not that important.  
> Protip - don't obsess. If you can't make something better in 10 minutes, it's not worth it even if you do eventually succeed. Just moving on to the next thing is still more beneficial, it will lead to improving faster or simply doing more (if your skills have plateaued).  
> That being said, I'm trying to get out of writing explicit fanfiction to do original porn (sorry if the word offends you, I don't mean it to be derogatory). Things that stop me, aside from in general not being very prolific, are, I'm sure, well known to many people. You see or read something new and exciting and go, "Well, I just have to write a teensy-weensy bit of porn with those characters! It'll be one page long, tops, shouldn't take more than a few hours!"  
> Naturally, it's never just one page and of course it'll take longer than a few hours. In my case, a few years would be a realistic timeframe.  
> Among the (non-original) things I've started, in no particular order, there are:  
> \- quite a number of "Buffy" fanfics, which people seem to love. I kid you not, stats-wise "The Other Way" is outperforming my other published on AO3 works easily by a factor of 2, if we aggregate the metrics. Check it out if you haven't already, btw.  
> \- even more "Wild Child" fanfics that I can never finish (probably because I get too many ideas while watching or remembering that little movie, so it's hard to zero in on just one of them without turning it into a sprawling porn epic).  
> \- a few "Pitch Perfect" things that I've started half a decade ago and hope to complete at some point, because they're still exciting.  
> \- one "Charlie's Angels" (2019) fanfic, because Kristen Stewart is awesome there, which is something I can't believe I'm forced to admit. Like, seriously, she can be awesome! Even more seriously, why is she awesome in "Charlie's Angels" of all things, and not, for example, in that other rather famous franchise?  
> \- a couple of "Life is Strange" ficlets (guess the pairing, single try). Well, one half-written and a very concise idea for another one. You should, of course, play "Life is Strange", if you're into YA or small town mysteries. Although it's much more "watch" than "play", which I, for one, am completely fine with.  
> \- a truckload of "Mai-Otome" & "My-HiMe" (two related anime series with lots of girls, pretty much standard shoujo) fanfiction, which is unlikely to ever get published since I would probably use the vibes that lead to it as inspiration for my original porn.  
> \- one or two "Shannara Chronicles" (TV) shorts, mostly inspired by Poppy Drayton being just so ridiculously cute.  
> \- one "Aquamarine" (the kids movie) fanfic. Don't ask.  
> \- one "Mistress America" (it's a movie that's fairly oddball in a non-obvious manner) ficlet. You can ask, but I don't really have a good answer.  
> \- one "Librarians" fic (it's a TV Series that serves as a sequel for a series of B movies), because Lindy Booth and Alicia Witt on the same screen.  
> \- some disparate Puella Magi Madoka Magica and W.I.T.C.H. (just watch it, especially Season 2) ideas that will most likely forever remain ideas, since I couldn't really get into fleshing them out even though I still consider them rather cute. It can be like that, too.  
> Of course, that's not counting everything I talked about in the afterword to "The Other Way", which is all still in the works and will see the light of day at least partially in the future. So, drop me a line if something mentioned interests you, it might help me out. Not necessarily in a straightforward manner, but I take what I can get!


End file.
